


A Rainy Day

by Remadora4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Board Games, Friendship, Gen, Music, Talking, The Beatles music, having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remadora4ever/pseuds/Remadora4ever
Summary: Remus Lupin was going to have his three best friends over to stay the night. He was excited that they would spend the day with him, but it rains, so they have to think of something else to do. Follow them as James and Sirius learn to play a board game. What fun will they do while stuck inside? Also, James and Sirius get into some muggle music.
Kudos: 1





	A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> A new story for you. It is set in the Marauders seventh year. Just a fun one or two-shot of them on a rainy day playing a board game. Part two should be up soon. I still have to write it. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own a thing JK Rowling does, as does Hasbro for Monopoly.

The day was a cold, wet one. It is expected to get worse by mid-day. Remus Lupin hadn't worried too much until he hard that last bit. His friends were coming over to his house for the first time, and he was a wreck. He spent the last hour trying to decide what they could do now. Remus, his mum, called up. “Your friends should be here in a few moments. Please come down so we can figure out what you guys can do.”

Remus ran down the stairs after taking a book off his desk and placing it on his self. He made sure that his room was nice and clean. Remus ran into the kitchen where his mum and dad were. “No running,” said Lyall, not looking up from the paper he was reading.

His mum was at the stove, pulling out some baked goods. Remus slowed to a pace then sat in one of the chairs at the table. The kitchen was small but felt cozy. “You didn't bring a book down with you,” said Hope, smiling at her son as she turned around.

She had just put the baked goods on a cooling rack. Remus smiled at his mum. “I put it away for now. I have friends coming over, and even if they know I am a total geek, they don't need to see it at home,” Remus said to him, mum.

Hope sat down in the chair. “I have come up with some ideas of what you boys could do,” said Hope.

Lyall looked up. “I am sure you have Hope, but these boys are wizards and mostly don't like muggle stuff,” said Lyall to his wife.

Remus kind of agreed with his father, but James and Sirius had never seen muggle stuff before. Peter was a different story, but who knew what he would like and not like. “Dad, it's fine, let mum tell me what she thought of. It might amuse James and Sirius,” Remus stated.

Lyall chuckled at that. Heck, it might amuse Lyall in the end. He was a little worried about the boys coming over. It was hard to tell if they were really friends with Remus or was just using him. “Fine, son,” Lyall said.

Hope smiled at her boys. “I thought you could play some board games and listen to some music,” said Hope.

Lyall chuckled some more, as did Remus. “Mum, that means teaching James and Sirius how to play, then watching them as they compete to win at it. Sirius is a drama queen, and James doesn't like to lose,” stated Remus.

Hope chuckled. “I see, but it could be fun. I am sure they wouldn't mind learning, and it's nice that you have friends coming over,” said Hope reaching over and hugging her son.

She was just glad that he had friends. Also, Hope was thrilled that they were coming over. Remus returned the hug. “I guess mum is a good idea and if we get bored we can always do something else,” Remus said.

“Son, how are they getting here?” asked Lyall.

He just wished he had asked sooner in case he needed to go pick them up. Remus let go of his mum to respond. “Peter's mum is bringing them,” said Remus. “Also, she will pick them up tomorrow. Sirius's parents are busy, and James's parents don't drive; on the other hand, Peter's mum does.”

Lyall gave the nod as he got up. “That's good to know, son. Now, if you let me be, I am going to get some work done,” Lyall stated.

Remus and Hope gave the nod as he walked out the back door. They never asked what he worked on, and he never told them. It was a secret that he wasn't willing to share just yet. “Remus, why don't we go wait in the living room, for now,” Hope said, getting up.

Remus got up as well and followed her to their small living room. Even though Remus's father had worked for the Ministry, they didn't have a big house or much room. It was just a small two-story house. Soon they heard a car pull into the driveway. Remus stood up and ran out the front door with his mum following. “Hello, you must be Hope, said an older woman.

She had rolled down her window, seeing as she had no plans to get out. I am, and you must be Peter's mum,” she said, holding out her hand.

Mrs. Pettigrew took it and shook it. “That I am. I want you boys to behave now.” She said as they got out of the car.

Peter gave his mum a nod and then stepped closer to lean in to hug her. “We will, mum,” said Peter.

James and Sirius snickered at that. He sure was a mammas boy. They started to walk up the walk, which Hope had gone back up. “Thanks for bringing them, Mrs. Pettigrew,” Remus told her.

“It's no problem,” she replied, backing out.

Remus ran inside to the house, where the three boys were sitting on the couch. Trust Sirius to already be eating some of the baked goods. Also on the table, there was Monopoly, which was out and all sat up. “I thought you boys could play it,” said Hope.

Peter had a smile on his face. He liked board games, while James and Sirius were sharing a look. They weren't so sure about this at all. Remus let out a small snicker, which the two of them couldn't hear. “Thanks, mum, we may play it, but James and Sirius don't know how to. So I will have to teach them,” Remus stated to his mum.

His mum came over and hugged him. “Well, have fun, and Remus, please do not break out a book while they are here,” Hope said.

Remus returned the hug. Then he went to sit next to Peter. “Fine, Mum,” Remus said.

Hope smiled as she left the room. She called out. “I'll be getting the laundry ready to hang once the rain stops. Just call if you need anything.”

At that moment, Remus jumped up. “Would you guys like to listen to some music?” asked Remus.

James and Sirius gave him a look. They weren't sure that they would like his taste in music, but they were willing to give it a try. “Fine, Remus, we would like to,” James stated, looking at Sirius some more.

Sirius let out a snicker as Remus went to put a record on the record player. Peter smiled because he knew what that was, but James and Sirius looked at a loss. “What is that?” Asked Sirius as the music started to play.

“It's a record player, and it plays records,” Remus stated as Hey Jude came on.

Remus went back over to the table then sat on the floor. He loved The Beatles and played them a lot. James and Sirius gave each other a look, then Sirius spoke up. “Are you going to tell us how to play the game?”

James gave the nod to that as he reached for some food. “Your mum is a good cook,” James said.

Remus smiled at them. “She is. See you go around the board,” said Remus pointing at the board. “You buy up proprieties and pay rent if you land on someone else. You to try to be the last one standing by making everyone lose all their money and proprieties.”

Sirius and James looked at each other. Peter and Remus, on the other hand, looked worried. It looked like the two of them were already going to go at it. “James, you are going to lose,” said Sirius in a serious tone.

James started to laugh. “You wish, Sirius. You cant win to save your life,” James stated.

Sirius gave him a look. He didn't like to lose and was going to show James up. Before Sirius could reply, Remus spoke up. “It's just a game, guys.”

Peter gave the nod. “Remus is right, but I am afraid that you are all wrong. I am going to win,” said Peter.

The three of them stared at him. “Peter, I am afraid that you won't. You see, you are too kind to win,” said Sirius.

“Yea, what Sirius said. It takes a lot more than kindness to win,” stated James.

Remus smiled at three of them. “Are we ready to play?” Asked Remus as he picked out his piece.

Sirius looked through the remaining five pieces. “I get to be the dog,” he said.

James looked at the four and took the boot. “It will be easy to kick your butt with this,” said James.

Sirius let out a laugh as Peter took the car. “You wish, Jamesy boy,” said Sirius.

Remus just shook his head. “We will roll to see who goes first. That way, you two aren't fighting over it,” Remus said, pointing to James and Sirius.

So Remus got out the die as Peter reached for more food. “So who rolls first?” Asked Peter.

Remus gave him a look. A fight was about to break out because James and Sirius would fight over it. He gave James and Sirius a look. “I will roll first, then James, Peter, and last Sirius. In the event that there is a tie, the two will roll again to see who goes; first,” Remus stated.

They gave him all a nod. Remus groaned as he rolled a 1. James was laughing until he rolled a one as well. Peter went next. So far, it looked like Peter was going first with the highest roll of 4. Sirius smirked at James as he rolled. He got a five and laughed in James's face. “So who goes after me?” Sirius asked.

Remus smiled at them all. Me, then Peter, and James last. “It goes left to right around the board,” Remus replied.

Sirius laughed even more. James started to pout. “It isn't fair,” he said.

They all let out a groan. “It is fair, James,” said, Remus.


End file.
